Two Make Miracles
by Art n' Music
Summary: Four Dragons born of element. One lead in the darkness. Soulless taught Rage without intent. Rage and Freedom interact amongst wickedness. Two become one in Evil Ground. Complete the impossible, life and land. "It has begun".
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prophesy**

A a bald man with a black mustache and beard walks into one of the Xiaolin Temples in China with billowing blue robes and scans through the many scrolls, looking for one in particular. Soon, at the end of the shelf, he picks one up and opens it to find another prophesy riddle in it.

_Four Dragons born of element_

_One lead in the darkness_

_Soulless taught Rage without intent_

_Rage and Freedom interact amongst wickedness_

_Two become one in Evil Ground_

_Complete the impossible, life and land_

Master Fung continues to stare at the old scroll with a buzzing head and weird feeling in his gut, and finally realizes it is happening. He closes the scroll and puts it back in a shelf then heads toward the meditating room, finding the other monks already seated on the floor. The old man seats on an empty spot and starts breathing deeply and calmly, letting his troubles float out and about. One of the monks, the shortest, says, "I sense you bear troubling news, Master Fung."

He opens his eyes after the statement along with the others and says, "It has begun."

A cold chill hovers all over the calming room as the words sink into everyone's minds. Finally, the tallest monk says, "Then you know what you have to do."

Master Fung gets to his feet and bows before setting off toward the stone walkways outside. A small green reptile crawls out from a room on two front legs and asks, "Hey, Master Fung, where are you going at this time of day?"

"To get the four elemental dragons, Dojo. The prophesy has started."

"Oh, okay." He yawns. The dragon was about to walk away when he shrieks, "WHAT?!"

"Yes. We must make haste if we are going to find them all."

Dojo's head starts twitching, and he says, "I already sense one of them. Feels like a water one." The dragon grows to an alarming size, growing more frills and red hair and beard. "Get on."

After Master Fung jumps on his back, Dojo twirls up into the air and heads deeper into China. The twinkling stars flashes pass them and soon Dojo dips down into the quiet city, stopping in front of an orphanage. The master jumps off and walks to the front step to find a bundle sitting in front of the double doors, a round yellow head sticking out from the blanket. He picks the little boy up and grabs a note stuck in the bundle, opening it to find a note made by the boy's mysterious mother. After reading the note, Master Fung puts it in his hidden pocket and says, "Well, why don't we bring you home Omi?"

The master walks back to Dojo and asks, "Any other warrior?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel any other dragon warrior, and I don't know how long it'll be until I do."

Fung sighs. "Okay. But please do your best to find them." The group flies back to the temple and Fung walks into a nursery-like room, gently puts the baby Omi in a cradle. "Sleep well young warrior."

* * *

It has been exactly one year until Dojo senses another warrior. He quickly rushes to the meditating room and yells, "Master Fung, another one has just revealed himself!"

The master opens his eyes and says, "Lead the way."

Dojo, in full size, soars through the ink sky. The trip takes a longer time than the first, but soon the temperature heats up and the dragon lands next to a farm of cattle. He shrinks down and lands on his friend's shoulder and Master Fung walks up to the front door. After knocking, a light appears from the window and they hear, "Who, in tarnashion, would be up at this hour?"

The door opens and a large cowboy with a bushy brown mustache and beady eyes says, "What do you want?"

"Hello. I am Master Fung. Who might you be?"

"Bob Bailey. Is there a reason you're here at this time of hour?"

"Yes. I hear you have a son. Am I correct?"

"Yeah. Why're you asking?" Bob asks.

"You may not know this, but your son has a special gift inside. May I come in?"

The cowboy grumbles but moves aside, letting the master enter. A woman walks in the living room in a robe and asks, "Dear, who's at the door?"

"A man in pajamas."

"I prefer the term monk robes." Master Fung says.

"So what's the reason you're here?"

"I am in search of dragon warriors, each with the unique elemental power residing inside them. You're son is one of the warriors I know of."

"What makes you say our son is this dragon warrior? What proof do you have?" the father asks.

"Did you ever see any weird happenings around your son?

Bob was about to say something, but closes his mouth when he can't find the answer. Instead, the mother says, "Well, yeah. The dirt always seems to change when our son is around."

"That is the sign of a dragon warrior."

Bob says, "So you're saying that my son is a special warrior with powers because some dirt moved?"

"Yes. And there are evil out there who will want to use his elemental powers for their own needs. He needs to be taught in the way of the Xiaolin Warrior."

"And where are you going to teach him?"

"At the Xiaolin Temple in China."

Bob yells, "China? Are you crazy?"

"It's the only place where he'll be safe from evil. There, he'll learn to control of his power."

Bob was about to argue but his wife says, "Bob, just let him go. I know you want him to be a fine cattle farmer, but I feel like this is what he's truly meant to be."

"But he's supposed to be-" the father stops when he spots his wife's look, and finally agrees. The mother then walks back through the hallway and comes back with a large child in her arms. She hands the boy to Master Fung and says, "Please take good care of Clay."

"I will." He walks back out and Dojo grows to full size.

* * *

A couple months later, Dojo lands in the middle of the Xiaolin Temple and Master Fung hops down with a small, dark-skinned child in his arms. He puts him in a bed and walks back out when Dojo's head twitches again. "Got another one."

"Then this one must be the last. Let's hurry."

* * *

In the home of an alcoholic, a young Japanese girl with deep black hair sleeps on a worn down bed, tired of today's chores. A small part of her mind is wishing for a new life to find her. _I just want someone who cares about me. Please._

The night moves by without incident, and soon the young Kimiko's mind is fully in a dream. Then, the window to her right opens up, done by gloved hands pushing it up. A young man hops on the windowsill quietly while the wind blows in, ruffling his dark hair. The cold makes Kimiko shiver and turn to the door, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. The man walks into the small and bare room, stopping next to the girl. He brushes some of her hair back to reveal her beautiful face, and upon contact a small mark appears on her forehead. A dragon circling around, about to eat the fire symbol. "This must be her."

The girl turns around and hugs the man's hand then whispers, "Papa."

The warrior widens his eyes, never been called that before. The girl smiles as she continues to sleep, snuggling the man's hand like a teddy bear. The man smiles warmly and picks her up, saying, "It's time to take you to a better home, young one."

Kimiko doesn't answer but hugs him instead. The man walks to the window and jumps down, landing on the grass softly. The young child doesn't feel a thing as she continues to cuddle the man, who starts his long journey back home.

* * *

Master Fung walks up to the peeling door and knocks on the door. A voice inside orders, "Kimiko, could you get the door?"

Nobody answers it. The master hears grumbling and soon the door opens to find a fat bald man in a dirty shirt and boxers. "What do you want?" he rudely asks.

"Good evening sir. I am here for your child."

"You're gonna take her away from here?"

"Yes, because-"

"So no more. I've wanted to get rid of the useless brat but never could find an orphanage. I'll get her." The alcoholic closes the door and Master Fung waits awhile, when Dojo appears behind him. "Master Fung, something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't seem to feel the warrior anymore. It's kinda like she just vanished."

Suddenly, whooping is heard on the second floor as well as stomping feet then the doors opens, showing a grinning man. "She's gone! That brat is finally out of my hair!"

"What?" Fung whispers.

"Well, since that girl isn't here, then there's no reason for you to be here either. See ya!" He slams the door in the masters face and Dojo murmurs, "Well, isn't he polite?"

Fung walks back to the street and asks, "Where could she have gone? Can you sense her, Dojo?"

"I already told you. It's like she disappeared or some kind of force is blocking my sensory."

He sighs as Dojo grows. "Then the prophesy is truly unraveling."

"What do we do now?" the dragon asks.

"The only thing we can do. Train the other three warriors and keep looking for the last child."

As they fly, Dojo asks, "Who do you think would kidnap a little girl? Wuya?"

"No. I would have sensed if Wuya has been set free."

"Then who could it be?"

Master Fung doesn't answer right away. "We'll just wait and see."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: What's Missing?**

Fourteen years have passed since Master Fung collected the three dragon warriors. Fourteen years the children have trained. And fourteen years since the last dragon warrior have been missing. Master Fung has been sending Dojo on scouting missions to look for the warrior but has always come back empty handed.

The others noticed their master's edginess but just ignored it and continued their training.

Omi, a yellow-skinned boy with a big head and a bigger ego, jumps over flashing spikes and yells, "Water!" A jet of blue water shoots out of his hands and bulls-eye through a target. He lands on his feet and grin.

A large boy with long bangs and a cowboy hat says, "Is that all you got, Omi?" Clay walks up and pounds on the ground with his foot, shouting his element and a column of rock stretches out, demolishing another target. The boy grins as a Brazilian boy jumps in front of him. "Oh yeah? Check this out."

Raimundo swings an arm and yells, "Wind!" and a powerful gust sends a target flying away past the far off mountains. The cowboy whistles and says, "Now that's some impressive blast."

The youngest warrior crosses his arms. "I could've done better."

"Yeah right." the wind warrior says.

"Oh yes? Water!" Another jet of water flies and starts circling a target, forming a water tornado. The target starts floating up to the top as the whirlpool starts twirling around, then flings it to the mountains, but only reaching the front base.

"Oh yeah. That is much better than mine."

"Well…I was distracted!"

Raimundo smiles. "Admit it. I'm just better than you at something."

"No, this time I will beat you. For I am the greatest warrior there is!"

The Brazilian was about to say something else when that feeling surfaces again. The eighteen year old loses his goofy smirk and his eyes start looking distracted. The other warriors notice the sudden change in their friend.

"Raimundo, is somethin' wrong?" Clay asks.

"Nothing, it's just…I just feel like something's missing here. But I can't quite put my finger on it."

Omi asks, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is a feeling inside is telling me that there's something else that's supposed to be here, like, I don't know what though."

"Now you are just vocalizing unwise."

"I think you mean 'talking crazy' lil' buddy."

"That too."

Rai says, "I know, it sounds whack. It's probably just me being selfish." A shadow passes over them and the wind warrior watches as the dragon Dojo, in full scale, floats down and lands next to them, shrinking down. "Hey guys. How's training?"

"Pretty swell. Hey Dojo, where do you go when you leave the temple?"

The dragon becomes fidgety about the question. "Well, y-you know. Getting stuff for the temple and all that."

"Funny. You're not carrying anything."

With eyes widening, the dragon quickly excuses, "I-I think Master Fung is calling me. S-see you guys later." He quickly slithers away to one of the temples and leaving the warrior with a curious mind. _There's definitely something fishy about all this, and I have a feeling my funny sensation and Dojo's weirdness is connected. I plan on finding out what._ "I'll see guys you later."

"Where are you going, friend?" the round head boy asks.

"Just too…study." He lies before walking away, and the other two look at each other with confused looks.

Raimundo strolls into one of the temples and, so the others aren't suspicious, walks to the library, but then turns and searches the hallways for Master Fung. _This time, I want answers._ He checks one more room and finds the teacher meditating while Dojo talks. In the middle, he comes in and asks, "Master Fung,"

The dragon shouts in surprise and says, "Raimundo, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if Master Fung could answer some questions I have."

The teacher says, "Of course Raimundo. Dojo, could you please excuse us?"

"Sure. Sure. I'll just go back guarding the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu." After he slithers away, Fung waves for the dragon of wind to continue.

"So, firstly, what is Shen Gong Wu?"

"That, you will learn soon."

"Fine. Don't give a straight answer." Raimundo groans. Second, where does Dojo go when he leaves the temple? Because the whole shopping thing seems to be a total lie."

The teacher opens his eyes while sighing. "He is travelling the world, looking something important to us."

"And what would that be?"

"All in due time, Raimundo."

"Oh come on! Instead of making us wait why not just tell us? It can't be that important."

All of a sudden, Master Fung instantly got to his feet and towered over the wind dragon, seriousness in his voice. "You have no idea how important this is. In the wrong hands, it will certainly be the end of the world. Forget about ten thousand years of darkness. This would be an eternity of destruction."

The warrior stares at his master with wide eyes and squeaks, "Okay. Got it." After calming down, he asks, "But I'm sure we could help."

"Yes, I know that. But you're all still Xiaolin Apprentices."

"Isn't that enough to travel the world?"

"Yes, but there is great evil out there that will defeat you as easily as squishing a bug. You need more training before you can face that evil."

Raimundo groans but says, "Alright, Master Fung. I'm gonna get somethin' to eat." He leaves the room and heads to the kitchen with a speedy and irritated brain. _There someone out there that Master Fung is looking for. Apparently, someone who is very powerful. But who could it be?_

Billions of questions start popping in his head, which gives him a major headache. The wind dragon shakes his head to clear it, but still pounds painfully. He decides to skip the training for today and walk to the forest, thinking the calming nature will vacant his mind.

* * *

In a large grass field with a forest to the right stands a tall white mansion where a wealthy teen lives. Most of the time there the rooms are empty with very little activity, but in the dank basement filled with machinery, a pale kid examines a table map, the light giving his red hair an ominous look to it and deepening his dark eyeliner. He thinks of all ways to complete his dream of conquering the whole world. But first, he's thinking if he should start with China and slowly move up. "China would be a good start, since it imports most of its stuff to the US. Or I could start there since it has great government. Oh man, this looked a lot easier when I was younger." he sighs.

Jack Spicer starts pondering on what to do, quickly getting really frustrated. "Oh man, why is this so hard!?" He pounds the table to let out some aggravation, but only a little of it. "Hmph! Maybe I need some TV time." The 'Evil Boy Genius' walks toward a couch and TV on the other side of the basement and grab the controller on the cushion. He starts switching across channels for anything, whether good, bad, or cartoon. Jack stops at Cartoon Network and slouches, yelling, "Mail-bot!"

A bronze levitating robot with wide shoulders, no legs, and a hat-like head, strolls in and stops behind the couch, extending an arm with a card and box. The eighteen year old boy takes them without looking and instantaneously opens the envelope first. It has his grandma's excuse about missing his birthday, which was three months ago, and he says, "Didn't even notice. MD!"

Another flying robot, made to look like a butler, stops by the boy and extends a Mountain Dew to Jack. After taking a few gulps, he picks up the box with designs all over. "Ooh, puzzle box. Wonder what's inside."

The boy quickly solves the box without hesitation and opens it to find if there's money or a cool toy. All he finds is a black and red and white mask with black surrounding the yellow eyes, forming a face with a long nose. "A mask? That's all there is!? Pathetic!" Jack throws the box away and continues watching the tube but is unaware of the mask and purple wisps floating out. The wisps form together to create a masked phantom with translucent purple tentacles of hair. "Free at last!" The ghost looks around her released location and her masked face kind of falls. "Hmm. Not the place I was expecting. Wonder who released me?" When her yellow eyes drift to the back of Jack, she grins while floating toward the boy.

Jack suddenly feels a cold chill run across the room. "Woo-oo. I don't remember turning on the AC." Then a purple ghost floats up and says, "Hello there."

A girlish scream rushes out of Jack's mouth as he jumps over the couch and quickly backs up against the table. "Jackbots-attack!"

Robots appear from all over and starting shooting the ghost with guns on their chests, but the rays fly right through and instead destroy the television. The boy frantically looks around and grabs to pointers, forming a cross. "Back evil demon!"

The specter floats right through the cross and says blandly, "That only works for vampires, child."

The widened eyes grow bigger than plates and stutters, "Wh-wh-what are you?"

"I am Wuya. The greatest Heylin witch ever known."

From hearing the name, Jack's face turns from fright to confusion. "Hold on. Wuya? As in, Wuya from fifteen hundred years ago? The one that fought against that Dashi person and lost?"

"Yes! That's me!" she shouts.

"But how? You were alive fifteen hundred years ago. You should be dust by now."

Wuya sighs. "I don't want to explain all the details for your little head, but-" She finally spots the table map behind Jack and floats to it, seeing the world and small figures. A smile gradually appears on her mask and asks, "Planning world conquest, are you?"

"Yeah." the boy answers, getting to his feet. "But I'm having trouble where to start. I was thinking here in China or maybe the US across the sea."

The grin grows wider, and with a chuckle says slyly, "You know, I do know some ways to accomplish world conquest. Maybe I can help."

"You know world conquest?"

"Mm hmm."

Jack looks up to the ceiling and clasps his hands. "Thank you grandma. So what do we do first?" he asks eagerly.

"Have you heard of Shen Gong Wu?"

"Gesundheit."

"Not achoo! Shen Gong Wu."

"Oh. Never heard of them."

* * *

Raimundo sits down on a beach that watches the waves of the dark blue lake splash, and the fish swimming lazily around. He closes his eyes and listens to the wind whistle around the leaves in harmony. _The good thing about being the dragon of the wind is you hear the music of nature more vividly. _True to his word, the whistle sharpens, the plops of the lake get louder, and the sounds of animals are more intensely. Time loses all meaning in Raimundo's head as he slowly opens his eyes to the bright trees. Suddenly, everything was silent. No wind sounds. No chirp echoes. No fish breathe.

The wind dragon looks around the area with a confused look and finds everything still moving but no sound emits from any of them. "What's going on?" He is shocked when his voice, instead of the usual, echoes through the forest. "What's happening?"

After asking, the trees in front of his emerald eyes starts rippling and the bright sky darkens to gray with the streaks of orange, as well as the rippling images turning twisted, evil, and dead. The Brazilian's breathing starts getting harsh as his rare fear level rises to a maximum. "Ten thousand years of darkness. But how?"

His gaze strolls to the now pitch-black lake, and sees something moving in the dark. His mind immediately thought 'Curiosity killed the cat', but the wind dragon still walks up and takes a closer look inside, seeing fire inside the water. "What is going on?" he echoes again.

Raimundo's eyes widen when the fire spreads and something appears in front. A silhouette is shown, unhurt from the flames, the eyes red and moving with the fire. The Brazilian shouts in fear and stumbles back. When he blinks, everything returns to normal. The wind and birds and fish get their noises back, but Raimundo's mind is still freaking out. "What the heck just happened!?"

When the forest calms his shocked head, which took a while, he recalls the shadow that was in all the fire. The shape, as well as the head, was all the form of a girl, but not one he's familiar with. The dragon warrior tries to connect everything he saw. He finally comes to the conclusion that the girl must be important for an oncoming battle of some sort.

The boy gets up and starts walking back to the temple. He decides to tell Master Fung his vision and see what he predicts, but a little nag in his brain is telling him not to mention it to anyone. He has the feeling it would only cause more trouble. Raimundo groans and clutches his head in agony. "What is wrong with me today? First I feel something missing at the temple, then I see a bunch of craziness a couple minutes ago, and now I'm telling myself not to tell Fung my problems. Why hadn't my head exploded already?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Apprentice**

Dojo, in the Shen Gong Wu scroll room, snores on top of the scroll, dreaming about his greatest desire: Having legs and eating his favorite bowl of soup. "Oh yes, I would like another one…" he mumbles, moving to look like he's eating soup. Suddenly, everything disappears with only himself, normal, in the middle of endless blackness. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Then, in front of his eyes, a youthful woman appears with blood hair and startling emerald eyes, a fanged smile on her face. "I'm back," she slurs at the dragon.

"Wuya's back!" he shouts awake. The dragon looks around the room with haste, but finds himself in the familiar and safe room. "Oh. A dream. That's all it was. But then again, the last time I had a dream like that, it was when…" Dojo gasps, covering his gaping mouth before freaking out, "WUYA'S COME BACK FROM THE DEAD! I have to tell Master Fung!"

Dojo jumps off and rushes to the teacher with the speed of light, repeating, "Master Fung! Master Fung! Master-Oomph!" He crashes into Fung's face, body folding against the impact.

"Is there a problem, Dojo?"

The dragon falls to the floor and paces back and forth. "Master Fung! It just happened all of a sudden! First, I was having a restful sleep on the ancient scroll, when all of a sudden I go blind and everything feels cold. I thought I was lost and try to find my way out, feeling very scared I was ready to jump out of my hide, and then-!"

"Dojo, is there a main point to all this mumbling?"

He answers by jumping onto his face, eye to eye, and shouting, "Wuya is back!"

All the color drains out of the master's face. "This is not good."

"Of course it's not good! This is as bad as a Xiaolin Warrior changing to the Heylin side! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do!?" The dragon falls back down and grabs a paper bag from out of nowhere and starts breathing deeply as he starts hyperventilating.

"Well, as long as there are no activated Shen Gong Wu, then we won't have to worry much about Wuya," Fung reasons.

"Hey, you're right. There hasn't been any since ten years ago. What are the chances that-." Suddenly, Dojo starts shaking all over. He then states, "A New Wu just activated! Oh, it just had to be now, of all times?"

* * *

Raimundo, in his white hoodie with a white and green shirt underneath, green jeans and sneakers, packs some food into his bag as he prepares for his not-know-how-long trip to find what's missing. For some odd reason, he feels that he should be the one to search. The teen couldn't explain it, but maybe it had something to do with the nightmare last night. The girl silhouette appeared again, but this time her form was more pleasant than menacing. The surrounding was also friendlier, being a cliff with a jungle behind and front, displaying gorgeous scenery, multiplied with the stars and moon. Raimundo saw the girl sitting close to the edge of the cliff, holding up a flower. When she turns, the dragon warrior saw eyes as blue as the sea and as sparkling as sapphires, full of life. Raimundo has never seen anything as beautiful as those eyes. They are incomparable to anything he could think of. The boy couldn't imagine how her face is if her eyes are that stunning.

The girl rises to her feet, disrupting Raimundo's train of thoughts, and walks right past him with the flower still in her hand. Closer examination reveals it to be a stem of cherry blossoms. The wind dragon turns around and watches her walk into the ominous forests with mountains behind it, disappearing from view. Raimundo tries to follow the girl but finds his legs being weighed down, like quicksand, and soon finds the scary forest moving away.

He finally wakes up in cold sweat.

Now, hours later, the dragon warrior couldn't get rid of those piercing eyes. Eyes that seem to seek his soul and light it bright, ridding all the darkness inside. No matter what, he could never forget the eyes.

Raimundo places his bag on his back and was about to walk out when Omi runs to his room. "Raimundo! We are needed at the-What are you doing?"

The dragon of wind thinks of all the possible excuses, finally finding one good. "Making an emergency stash."

"Okay. Master Fung wants us immediately in the garden." The little boy quickly vanishes, letting Raimundo drop his bag back and change back into his monk clothing. The boy rushes outside and finds Clay and Omi already standing by the fountain with Master Fung waiting calmly and Dojo on his shoulder. The wind dragon just finds it creepy how his teacher always have an air of all knowing, like he can recognize all their secrets. _I wonder if he knows about the dream._

"Ah, Raimundo. About time you came." Master Fung says.

"Sorry, I had to…"

Omi interrupts, "He says he was making an emergency stash."

"Hmm. A smart choice. Anyway, I have called you all here to tell you something of the upmost importance."

Everything seems to silence, suspense wavering from everyone.

"Who has heard of Wuya?"

Omi starts jumping up, hand in air, sounding like a monkey who wants his banana. "She is a great Heylin witch that almost brought ten thousand years of darkness until the Great Master Dashi stopped her."

"Yes. We all hoped that she will be locked up forever, but she has been freed."

"Um, question?" Raimundo announces. "How does this affect us?"

"It affects us because she will try to bring ten thousand years of darkness again!" the young monk screams, "We must stop her!" He starts to run to the exit until Clay grabs his head and lifts him back. "Whoa there, partner. I think there's more."

"You are correct, Clay. You see, Wuya is trapped in a weakened form, so she needs the power of the Shen Gong Wu to return to her true form."

The wind dragon repeats, "Shen Gong Wu? Now you're going to tell us what that is? Or are you just going to send us to a wild goose chase?"

"The Shen Gong Wu is objects of great power. The Great Master Dashi himself made them so he could defeat Wuya in their great battle. When he has trapped the Heylin witch, he and Dojo here traveled around the world, hiding the Wu. For in the wrong hands, they could bring destruction and mayhem everywhere. Now it is your job to find and bring back the Shen Gong Wu so Wuya doesn't return."

"Sounds as easy as herdin' cows," The cowboy says.

Dojo hops off and takes out a large scroll, saying "And you're just in luck. The first Shen Gong Wu revealed itself earlier today." He unrolls the scroll to find a circle window showing a simple black man. In his hand is metal fist about three times the size of his hand. Omi beams and says, "Ooh, the Fist of Tebigong. It has the strength of fifty men!"

A wall appears in front of the little man and he punches it, crumbling everything to dust. Raimundo whistles at the feat and says, "Now that packs quite a punch."

"Yeah yeah, now let's hurry!" Dojo quickly grows to full size. "C'mon, we don't have all day!"

The Xiaolin Dragon's was about to hop on when Master Fung stops them, "But first, you'll need these." He takes out three items out of one of his hidden pockets and hands them to the three teens. "Raimundo, the Sword of the Storm. Omi, the Orb of Tornami. Clay, the Third-arm Sash. I trust you all will use them wisely."

"Yes Master Fung," Omi says.

The dragon warrior examines his sword but then a thought came to mind. "Uh, Master Fung, how are we supposed to use these?"

"I am sure it will come naturally. Good luck."

The green dragon finally soars into the air and streams with the wind toward the activated Shen Gong Wu. Soon, the forest and mountains turn to miles of trees, one of the many beautiful wonders of nature. Raimundo looks over the land and asks Dojo, "So where are we?"

"Hmm. I'd say somewhere in Europe, maybe Romania." A shiver passes through the dragon again, shaking everyone riding him and almost making the warriors fall. "Oo-ooh. The Shen Gong Wu is near! Everyone hold on!" He takes a dive toward the ground and everyone screams in surprise. Just as he was going to crash, Dojo makes a quick stop over a hill, forcing everyone to fall off. "Sorry, but the Wu is just over there!" He points toward another hill, where something gleams in the sweltering sun. With the high sun beating down at them, the trio rushes to the object and doesn't notice a tall figure behind them.

"So, you must be the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors."

The three screeches to a halt and turn around to find a youthful man smirking at them. His black hair stretches down his back, glinting slightly green, and his clothing is chest and arm armor, gloved hands, a cloak underneath the protective covering and black jeans and boots. His eyes are golden with slits for pupils, unnerving the warriors. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you."

Dojo, upon recognizing the man, screams like a girl and flashes into Clay's ten-gallon hat, shivering. "Uh, I'm guessin' you know this fella?" Clay guesses.

His reptile head pops out and yells, "That 'fella' is Chase Young!"

Chase's eyes glint and asks, "Why, Dojo is that you? You haven't changed at all."

"Stay back, you dragon soup slurper! I will not be turned into soup like all those other poor dragons!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up!" Raimundo says, making a time-out motion. "Who the heck is 'Chase Young'?"

Chase chuckles before asking, "You have never heard of me?"

"Uh no. Don't remember a Chase or a Young."

Omi says, "I do remember reading something about a Chase Young."

Dojo says, "Chase is a Heylin warrior that drinks a soup called Lao Mang Long soup, which is pretty much Dragon Noodle Soup, keeping him immortal but soulless. If he doesn't drink his soup, well I forgot what happens." He returns his head back inside the cowboy hat.

"I turn into a raging lizard."

"Yeah that."

Omi walks to the front and asks, "So what are you doing here, Chase Young? Because if you're going after the Wu, then you will have to get past me first!"

"Us." Clay whispers.

"Us!" The warriors get into their fighting position. The cursed man simply chuckles in amusement, puzzling the dragons. "Oh, dragon of water, how naïve you are. Yes, I am after the Shen Gong Wu, but I am not going to fight you."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm going to let my apprentice get the Wu." When he finishes, someone walks out from behind him, a similar smirk on her face. Raimundo's eyes widen in surprise, his form vanishing.

The petite girl looks about seventeen, with porcelain skin and long raven hair full of life in a long ponytail, flowing freely in the slight wind, and bangs that barely touch her eyes. She wears black monk-similar robes and chest armor with an arm guard on her left and gray jeans reach to her stylish boots. What catch Raimundo's attention though was her eyes. Sparkling sapphire eyes full of fire that stab into his very spirit. _It's her._

"Xiaolin Dragons, I'd like you to meet Kimiko."

"Kimiko…" whispers the Dragon of Wind.

When Omi sees the girl, he starts laughing his head off before saying, "Your apprentice is a girl? If you are the Chase Young I read about, then you would have been smart enough to get a boy apprentice! Everyone knows girls are weak!"

"Omi," whispers Riamundo. "I'm starting to get a very bad vibe coming off of her."

"What is vibe?"

A feminine chuckle attracts Omi and he turns his head to find Kimiko standing before him. "You know Omi; you should really get in touch with the century. Girls aren't maids and conceited queens anymore. We can take care of ourselves."

"Oh really? What can you do?"

To answer, Kimiko knocks one of his little legs and catches him in mid-fall before throwing him away. The little man says dizzily, "Those are only weakling moves."

"Oh well," She states before dashing to the Wu. Omi quickly recovers and chases after her, shouting, "You are not getting that Wu!"

"Who's in the lead, shrimp?" she cracks back. Suddenly, a laser stops her tracks as well as Omi and everyone looks up to see a pale man in nothing but dark clothing, has red hair, and black markings on his face flying by two helicopter propellers. Some weird robots fly behind him, waiting for orders. "Well, looks like the party started without me. I would have come earlier but I like to be fashionably late."

"Stop being cocky, boy!" a voice shrieks before revealing to be a purple specter with a mask for a face. "Just get the Wu and we can leave!"

"Alright, party-pooper."

Chase looks at the specter and gasps softly when he recognized her. "Wuya?"

She looks down and a sly smile is seen on the mask. "Well, Chase Young. Looking the same as ever. Are you still fighting with the Xiaolin side?"

"Far from it, witch. You may not have heard inside that box of yours, but I've changed to the Heylin side."

"Really?" The ghost floats closer and continues, "Well, why don't we join sides? Together, we will conquer this pathetic excuse for a world."

"As tempting as that sounds, I made an oath to myself to keep all Wu away from you at all costs. Kimiko, get the Wu!"

The teen obeys and returns to her objective. Omi quickly follows while Jack orders, "Jackbots-Attack!"

Guns pop out of the robots chest and they start firing at the two running teens. As sand shoots up in the air around Kimiko, she flicks her armored arm, creating spikes down to the back of her hand, and throws them at the attackers to make them all explode in a great inferno. Jack's mouth drops and he yells, "Hey! Do you know how long it takes me to make those?!"

"Fool! Get the Wu now!" Wuya screams.

With only the Wu mere feet, Omi jumps and reaches for it, grinning like a maniac. He grabs the Shen Gong Wu and shouts, but it suddenly starts glowing. "Huh?" The water dragon looks up and finds Kimiko touching the Wu, too. "Surprised?"

Omi growls and says, "Kimiko, I challenge you-"

"Uh, hello?"

Both look over and see Jack also holding the Wu. "What about me?"

"Fine. I challenge both of you to Xiaolin Showdown Trio! I wager my Orb of Tornami."

Kimiko says, "My Star Hanabi," while taking out a golden star with a red ruby in the middle

"What? How do you have a Shen Gong Wu?"

"And I…Uh…" Jack stops and turns to his partner, "What do I have?"

"Here. Changing Chopsticks." The ghost gives the genius some wooden sticks.

"I wager the Changing Chopsticks! What, the heck, do these do anyway?"

All three shout, "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

Flashes of light erupt everywhere and the land suddenly changes. The forest rises into the sky, taking the three contestants, and after another flash separate into a large forest, icy mountains, rivers and lakes, and dunes of sand. Another outcropping grows, letting the others watch the competition.

The Fist of Tebigong floats out of everyone's hands and flies up. Jack looks around nervously and asks, "So what are we doing?"

"It is a survival battle. The last one standing will be the winner," Omi says.

Kimiko says, "Then let's go."

"Gong Yi Tampai!" the two shout, but Jack says after, "Yeah, whatever that means."

Omi does a flying kick at Kimiko, but she simply raises her armored arm to block and throws him away. He tries to punch her instead, his fists moving so fast they're a blur, but the female warrior blocks all before grabbing one of the boy's fist and kicking him to the ice world. "Oh please. What do they teach you at the temple of yours?"

"They teach us how to defeat Heylin like you!"

"Funny. I haven't broken a sweat, unlike you."

Raimundo says, "I have to admit, she's got spunk."

Jack activates his helipack and flies up, yelling, "Jackbots, attack!"

Robots start flying into the arena and start shooting the two warriors. The big airhead jumps around to dodge the beams, but Kimiko just stands and yawns while beams blast around her. "What do they teach _you_? You guys are just pathetic."

"Hey! I am the greatest genius that has ever lived!"

One robot gets a little too close to the girl so she grabs the arm and throws it back at the creator. Jack screams and quickly yells, "Changing Chopsticks!"

He starts glowing and shrinks down to fly size just before the hunk of junk crushes him. The genius looks down at him and says, "This just shrinks you? What good will that do if I'm a midget?" He grows back and sighs in relief, but turns to feel Kimiko's foot connect with his face and sending him away from the battlefield.

"Jack! You fool!" Wuya shrieks. Next to her, Chase claps lightly while the warriors cheer on Omi. He starts attacking the girl again without interruption but she tirelessly blocks all of them. Even Omi's powerful flying kick move. After awhile, the yellow man stops and pants a little, and Kimiko smile at his weakened form. "Is the baby tired already? Why don't I put you down for a nap?" And with the speed of lightning, she delivers some well-made blows, knocking Omi everywhere in the stadium without stopping. The Xiaolin warriors flinch every time their partner gets smacked. Clay says, "Wow. That girl's attacking more viciously than a starving snake trying to get mouse."

"Yeah," Raimundo agrees, still watching the girl.

When she's done, Omi is left completely battered and bruised, panting tiredly. Kimiko grins and says, "Well, I guess I win this battle."

"I am not done yet," the little boy groans, getting unsteadily onto his feet. "I still have one trick left."

The Brazilian yells, "If you want to sound cooler then say 'I still have a trick up my sleeve'!"

"But I do not have anything in up my sleeve."

The dragon of wind face palms himself in irritation. "You've got to be kidding me."

Omi closes his eyes and concentrates on his element. The lakes and rivers start moving more vigorously, splashing on the dirt around it and turning it to squishy mud. The water suddenly shoots up high into the sky and starts circling around the Dragon of Water, rippling his uniform from the rush. The Xiaolins cheer for his friend, who grins at the apprentice. "Surprised at my wonderful talent?"

"You created a stream in the air. So what?" Kimiko asks boringly.

"Suit yourself." He twirls his hands and the water follows suit. When he flings his arms to the girl, the large stream flies straight at pale girl and Raimundo cheers louder until he sees the smirk on her face. _Wait a minute. Why would she be smiling like that?_

The large body of water piles on top of the girl and making her disappear among the large waves. Clay and Dojo shout in success but the Dragon of Wind turns to the famous Chase, who has a large grin on his face. "It's not over yet," he grimly says, confusing his friends.

Omi asks, "What are you talking about? I have clearly won this showdown."

"Think again," Kimiko's voice echoes, shocking the yellow boy who turns back to the spherical water, which has started steaming. Suddenly, the bubble bursts apart, sending large specks to pepper the arena. Omi covers his head from the attack then looks up only for his confused face to be replaced with illuminated shock. Dojo and Clay both practically drop their jaws to the floor as the large inferno that has replaced the water appears and Rai, though not as shocked as the others, widens his eyes. "Now that's some hot chick right there."

"But where's the girl?" the cowboy asks.

To answer, the great fire separates into a triangular opening and reveals the said girl right in the center, completely unharmed. Omi stares at the smirking apprentice and shouts, "How are you not affected by the fire?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kimiko asks. She sends the Star Hanabi into the air and lifts her hands up, making the fire follows up toward the Wu and start twisting and twirling around until it form to a red and orange dragon, which roars at the amazed young monk. "H-h-h-h-?" he stutters.

"Didn't the monk teach you this at your temple?" the apprentice asks in an I-already-know-the-answer tone. When the young monk says nothing, she continues, "I guess not. Maybe they think you're not good enough for this level."

"But I am the greatest warrior! How could I have not known about this technique?"

"It looks like they don't tell you everything you want to hear."

A small bubble of anger grows in Raimundo's head as he remembers his talk with Master Fung. The wind dragon knew his teacher was keeping secrets. Some that they deserve to know about. Looks like he was right. _Wait till I get my hands on him._

"So, Dragon of Water, have any last words?" the warrior smirks. Omi still stands awestruck so Kimiko sends the fire dragon to attack the boy and send him over the edge of the arena. He screams, "Nooooooooo!" while he falls and white light blinds everyone. In a few flashes, the multi-land arena turns back to a forest and the Xiaolin warriors hurry to their friend, who is collapsed on the dirt. While they help him back on his feet, a chuckle makes Raimundo look at the black-haired apprentice and see her holding the Fist of Tebigong along with the Changing Chopsticks, the Orb of Tornami, and the Star Hanabi. Chase Young walks up while clapping and congratulates, "Well done, Kimiko."

"Thank you, Master," she cheerfully says, bowing in respect. The two turn back to the warriors and the immortal man says, "You put a marvelous show in the Xiaolin Showdown, Omi. I can see that Master Fung has taught you and the others well. Too bad you had to lose on your first battle against the Heylin."

"We may have lost the battle, but we will win the war!" Omi shouts wisely.

"Maybe. Until we meet again, warriors."

"Sayonara Xiaolin warriors!" Kimiko says in farewell, waving at the dragons before vanishing in a flurry of fire.


End file.
